With the End comes a New Beginning
by Cassidy Rai
Summary: The sequel to Last Chance, when Harry hears from Delores, or rather, about Dolores, after 6 years.


With the End comes a New Beginning

A/N: This didn't work out exactly how I planned, but I still love it! It's a long short story, about 3,800 words, but I couldn't break it up. Another series is coming from this story, I know that. It will pick up from the end. But until then, happy reading! I'd like to thanks those few people who read and reviewed Last Chance. To understand this better, please read that first, though you don't have to. Please review! And since I'm still a suck up, thanks to ~*Ginny*~ for being so cool! This is a bit G/D (for you Gin) and R/H. Both of which make an appearance, but they don't play a big role. Also, I apologize about any errors, I did go through it, and I will again in more detail tomorrow during school (don't ask) and fix anything I find. Until them, deal! I try my best to meet the standards of a great writer, but I have someone I want to read this story, and she won't have access for another few days after tonight....

Disclaimer: I'm a poor soul that isn't worthy of writing using the great characters made by JKR. I do own the kids in this story, and the plot, as well as the Potter's house! *smiles* Also, I own Kyra... I love that name! And if you wish to sue me.... you'll just get my few Canadian dollars that are worth nothing... but I do have an American penny, somewhere... nice and shiny, and 2001, and is worth apparently 90 Canadian dollars, so I hear... 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**With the End comes a New Beginning**

Harry arrived at his home at 5 o'clock Friday night. He stepped out of his car and surveyed his house. It was a small home, very quaint. It was a simple 2-story home with 3 bedrooms, on a small lot, surrounded by a white picket fence. Harry smiled at the sight of it. He could afford a giant mansion, but Kyra loved little homes. And Harry loved Kyra, and the little house was nice too.

"Daddy!" the little voice called as Harry entered the little home. A small red blur flung itself at him. Harry caught the blue in his big arms. He swung her into the air.

"My Rina!" he smiled and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. "How was your day hun?" he transferred her to his left arm. He reached to his wife standing in the doorframe, and gave her a kiss.

"Daddy, Mum taught me how to fly today!" the little girl squealed tugging on his black hair.

"Really?" Harry looked interested. "Did you like it Carina?" he smiled down at her. She bobbed her head up and down.

Kyra laughed. "I showed her how to mount the little broom you gave her for her birthday." She said with a smile. "Though you could probably teach her much better how to fly."

Harry joined in the laughter. "Not like she'll be getting very high on that broom." He said. The toy broomstick he'd bought his daughter only flew 3 feet above the ground, high by her standards, but still only a toy. Nothing like his own old Firebolt, that now hung above the fireplace in the living room.

Harry walked into the kitchen where he deposited the four-year-old daughter onto the counter. He noticed the Daily Prophet sitting on the table. He reached for it when Kyra stole it from her grasp. He looked at her.

She smiled faintly. "Harry, would you like something to drink?" she said. He noticed that her eyes had traces of red in them, as though she'd been crying.

"No thanks," he said. "Kyra, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned for his wife.

She shook her head ferociously. "Nothing Harry." She claimed, but he knew better.

Harry looked at her suspiciously. "Let me see the paper." He said, calmly, but sternly. When Kyra didn't move he grabbed her arms delicately, and pried the paper from her hands. She stifled a sob, but gave him the Prophet. He opened to the first page

"WORLD MORNS INTERNATIONAL STARS DEATH!"  
By: Rita Skeeter

Harry flipped through the article. He gasped, and sunk into a chair. Carina looked at her dad and then her mum. She slipped out of the room quietly.

Harry looked at his wife. "This isn't true." He stammered. "It can't be." But it is, his mind nagged. You left her and now she's dead.

~*~*~*~  
"Well I'm sorry Gemma. But I cannot do that. I don't want to see you, or your family again. " Harry turned and walked out of the hotel, leaving a sobbing girl by herself.  
~*~*~*~

Those were the last words he had said to her. He put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe it. Dolores Dyson was dead. His Gemma.

Dolores Dyson used to be called Gemma Wiltshire. Harry had been engaged to Gemma some 13 years ago, when he'd left her at the alter. 6 years they had met again, for the final time, when Harry found that she'd taken a husband, had a daughter and changed her name. He'd loved her every day, and missed her, even after he'd met, fell in love with and married Kyra. Even after his own daughter had been born 4 years ago, he never stopped loving his Gemma.

"Harry…" Kyra said timidly. He never had a temper with her, and it frightened her that he was so rough. She sat beside him. "Harry, it'll be alright." She said.

"Alright?" Harry whispered. "My first love is dead, and you tell me it'll be alright." He slumped away from her.

The words stung Kyra. She knew he loved her, and she loved him. But it didn't stop to pain or betrayal. She stood up, and walked out of the room to find Carina.

Harry sat there for a long time. He didn't notice the fire spark up and the man step out of it.

"Hello Harry." The newcomer said softly. Harry bolted up.

"Sirius!" he said, embracing his godfather.

"Careful boy!" he called, as Harry tightened his grip. "I'm not as young as I used to be, you'll break my fragile bones."

Harry laughed despite himself. Sirius was older, almost 55 years old. "You're still young Sirius." He said. "Still young for us wizards." He paused. "I suppose you heard."

Sirius nodded, "Ya I heard. And I come with news." He stopped, unsure of how to continue. "Mrs. Doyle's lawyer contacted me this morning. He'd just been through her and Mr. Doyle's will. You are mentioned in it."

Harry perked up. "What?" he said.

"Yes, it seems the Doyle's did not forget about you. I'm not sure of the details, but Mr. Keegan made it seem mighty important." Sirius paused. "There will be a reading Sunday at 5 pm, after the funeral. We've been asked to attend both." Sirius was Harry's lawyer as well as godfather and friend. After his name had been cleared, he focused on a new career, for he no longer wanted to work as an Auror, didn't want to spend any more time worrying about the Dark Arts.

Harry thought about it for a minute. "I don't know," he said. "I don't think that I could."

Sirius shook his head. "You're going Harry." He said, "Final word."

Harry looked at him. "You are no longer able to make my decisions." He said, but Sirius wasn't listening. He had walked out of the kitchen, and was heading upstairs.

"Where's my Carina?" he called.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sunday Harry stood beside Sirius in the church. Kyra stood on his other side holding Carina. They watched the 2 coffins being carried down the isle followed by a small girl who was holding her head high, and gripping a younger sobbing child by the shoulders. Harry couldn't place who she was.

They followed the percussion out to the church and into the attaching cemetery where Dolores and Basil Doyle where buried. The girl took her turn adding some soil on top of the coffin.

'That must be her daughter." Harry said under his breath. Last time they'd met, Harry had been introduced to Dolores's daughter Hallie, then 4 years old. Harry shook his head. She looked much older, and hadn't shed a tear.

After they had finished burying the couple, they entered the reception. Harry watched as couple after couple embraced the 2 young girls. The younger one was in tears, and older one kept her head high. Harry could see through her though, she was crying inside.

Before Harry could stop her, Carina squirmed free of his grip and ran towards the 2 girls. "Hi!" she said. "I'm Carina Potter, and I'm 4 years old. Who are you?" Carina was always so forward when it came to greeting new people.

The young girl looked at her through teary eyes. "I'm Bridget Doyle." She said, drying her eyes. "I'm 4 too."

Harry came up behind his daughter. He greeted the man behind the Doyle girls. "Harry Potter." He shook his hand.

"Regan Keegan." The man said. "It's a pleasure to meet you, too bad it had to be under such dire circumstances."

Harry nodded his agreement. "Are both these Dolores's children?" he gestured to the girl now talking to Carina.

"Yup, both of them. That is why I need to speak to you tonight." Regan started.

Before he continued, 2 people walked up to Harry. "Harry, how are you?" the woman asked, embracing him. The man shook his head.

"I'm fine Hermione, as good as you could expect." He said. Hermione and Ron Weasley had been his best friends since their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and they had been through so much together.

Harry noticed the children behind their parents. "Cally, Kal, Har!" he greeted his godchildren.

"Uncle Harry, Uncle Sirus!" they gave them both a big hug.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Now, then, Harry, we must get to the private parlor." Sirius said sometime later that night. Everyone that was to be present for the reading of the will was heading out the door. Harry followed them, and found a seat in the small parlor.

Regan Keegan stood at the front and called for attention. "Good evening." He started. "I'm glad you could all come today. We will be reading the will of Basil and Dolores Doyle." He paused. "Before that, Mrs. Doyle has written a few notes in here to specific individuals." He removed about 1 dozen white envelopes and handed to the respective persons.

Harry was surprised when he received one. He carefully opened it.

Dearest Harry, it began.  
If you are reading this, then something terrible has happened. I am no longer alive. But Harry, you must know that I still love you, now and forever. (A sob caught in Harry's throat) I have a special favor to ask of you. You denied being Hallie's godfather, and I do not blame you. But if you wouldn't be, I wouldn't have anyone else be it. And Bridget does not have a godfather either, for I wanted you.

Let me explain what I want of you. My daughters have no home now if Basil and me are gone. I will not have them in an orphanage, so I ask you this in the most seriousness. Will you adopt my children and raise them in your family? I trust no one like I do you, and want no one else to care for my girls.

I would understand if you said no. We have had rough times, and I wish I could speak to you once more before you read this. But obviously I didn't have the chance. Please take care of my children Harry.

Love Forever and Always,  
Dolores 'Gemma' Doyle

Harry dropped the letter into his lap. He couldn't believe it. He looked over to the two girls sitting on the side, reading their own letters. He could see tears in the older ones eyes.

Regan started talking. He went through the will. Harry was barely listening, still trying to absorb the load of information in the tiny letter. Sirius told him later that all it said was that the girls were to gain the money; the estate would go to Hallie when she turned 18, until then it would be lived in by Dolores's brother; and that guardianship of the children would go to Harry Potter if he accepted.

Harry sat after the other guests had filed out, obviously disappointed. Little things had gone to them, but not much. Most was kept for the Doyle girls. Hallie approached him after everyone had gone.

"Hello Mr. Potter." She said softly. Harry looked at her.

"Hello Hallie." He replied.

Hallie took a deep breath. "Mr. Potter. Mum left me a letter as well. She, she told me that you were the man that day in the hotel. And all about your past." She took a breath. "She told me of her intentions of having you take care of me and Bridget." Harry couldn't believe this girl was just 10 years old, she seemed so much older.

Hallie continued, "What I'm trying to say is, Mr. Potter, I don't want to go to an orphanage. I can't be separated from Bridget." A sob caught in her throat. "I'm scared."

Harry gave a faint smiled. "Hallie, I would never dream of dumping you in an orphanage." He took a breath. "I know what you are feeling. Hallie, I'm an orphan as well." Hallie nodded, she knew the tale of the great Harry Potter. Harry gave her a hug. "I'll see what I can do Hallie. But I don't know if we have room for you two at our home."

Hallie nodded, tears started streaming down her face. "I understand Mr. Potter." She said. Then, she got up and fled from the room. Harry went to go after her, but felt a hand on his arm.

"Let her go Harry." Kyra said softly. "She's grieving, allow her to." Harry nodded and they left the room together to find Carina and Sirius.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kyra and Harry discussed the letter that night after Carina had gone to bed. Sirius declined the invitation to stay, saying that the two needed to talk by themselves. And he was right; they talked for a long time.

The next Saturday Hallie and Bridget moved into their small home. The home that had once seemed cozy, now seemed crapped, but they got along. The spare bedroom, which was being used as Kyra's writing room, became Hallie's bedroom, and Bridget moved in with Carina. Harry cleared out the attic to create a playroom for the girls. And with the newcomers, Ron and Hermione brought their 3 little ones by almost each day. It was funny how the ages worked out perfect, and Callista and Hallie soon became best of friends, and the twins Kalila and Harry adored Bridget and accepted her as a sister (Carina was already like a sister to them).

The summer flew by, and the girls seemed to adjust well. But more then once Harry heard sobs from one of their bedrooms, more often Hallie's, in the middle of the night when he walked by. He felt for the child, but didn't know how to comfort her.

Both Hallie and Callista received their letters to Hogwarts, no surprise, since Callista had turned 11 that spring, and Hallie was turning in October. A trip to Diagon Alley was arranged, and the two families went the week before the Hogwarts Express left. Hallie and Bridget was astounded, their parents were magical, but they were away so often, that they had never experienced very much magic.

Harry had received the Gringotts vault key from Regan, and they headed there first. Harry was glad to see that the Weasley's vault was no longer empty as it had once been when they were children. Aside from Arthur's car business, Fred and George (Ron's older brothers) ran a joke store, which had sky rocketed. Ron owned shares in the shop, and had earned a load of money. Plus he now had a high job in the Ministry, and was set.

Harry stopped by his own vault, which had grown since he'd last been there. He was no longer embarrassed to open the vault in front of his friends though. He took very little money, planning on buying some gifts for them all.

Last stop was the Doyle vault, which, to Harry's surprise, didn't hold a whole load of money. There was a lot still, but not what would have been expected from a highly successful movie star. Harry gathered some money for Hallie's school things.

"Where do we go first?" Hallie asked excited when they left the bank.

Harry smiled at her enthusiasm. He remembered his first trip to Diagon Alley as though it was yesterday. "To Madame Malkin's for your robes." He said, steering the group the direction of the shop. He greeted the witch behind the counter. "Two sets of Hogwarts robes." He said, pushing the two girls forward gently.

Madame Malkin nodded and began measuring the two with her magical measuring tapes. They both looked extremely nervous but excited.

Harry took Hallie's list out of his pocket. It hadn't changed much since his first year, but he did notice that the first years were allowed broomsticks this year. He turned to Kyra, Ron and Hermione. "I'm going to the Quidditch store for a second, Ron, going to come?" Ron nodded and they headed towards the door.

'FWAP,' Harry swung the door opened and it hit an incoming person. Harry bent to apologize, but then noticed who it was.

"Malfoy." He greeted coldly. Though things had gotten better since they had left Hogwarts, Harry and Draco Malfoy didn't get along. Only one person made them tolerate each other….

"Draco honey, are you all right?" a female's voice rang out.

"Ginny, hello!" Harry greeted. Ron embraced his little sister. "Draco, I'm sorry." He muttered to the man, who had stood up and was brushing off his robes.

Normally he would have retaliated, but for Ginny's sake, he only said. "No problem Potter."

Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley had gotten married when Ginny finished Hogwarts. She was Ron's younger and only sister, and he was not happy with the marriage. Draco had been Harry, Ron and Hermione's enemy all through their school days. But he couldn't stand in the way of true love.

Ginny smiled at Harry. "Hi! What are you two doing here?"

Harry gestured into the store. "Ron's daughter and Hallie Doyle start Hogwarts this year."

Ginny nodded, she knew about Harry and Dolores. "That's right." She smiled. "Our twins start this year too." From behind her poked 2 faces. If they didn't know, no one could guess these two were even related. One was a miniature Draco, and the other a miniature Ginny.

Harry smiled at them. "Well Ginny, it was good to see you. Hermione and Kyra are in the store. Ron and I are heading to the Quidditch shop. Draco, maybe you'd like to join us?" he offered sweetly.

Draco glared at him. "No thank you Harry, I'm going to stay with my wife." He wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist. A long time ago, Ginny had liked Harry a lot, and he and her had dated a short bit of time, before he'd met Gemma.

Harry smiled. "Then we will see you later. Ginny, we will have to have you over for supper some time before Hogwarts starts. I'll owl you." Ginny just nodded and Harry and Ron walked towards the Quidditch store.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

When the 5 of them returned home that night, Hallie had never been so happy. She'd gotten robes, interesting schoolbooks, and her own wand. 13" oak with a unicorn tail hair. And Uncle Ron had gotten her an owl, a snowy owl she named Crystal. 

"Hallie, come here for a minute please." Harry called up the stairs. Hallie dropped her stuff and flew down the stairs. 

"Yes?" she said sinking into a soft chair. 

Harry had a mischievous grin on his face, and his hands were behind his back. "Here," he said, giving her the awkward package he'd been carrying all day. 

Hallie looked at it suspiciously, and under the wrappings. She opened the box. "A BROOMSTICK!" she yelled. "Thank you Uncle Harry!" Harry had long since asked her not to call him Mr. Potter, and they settled on what Bridget had begun calling him. 

Harry smiled. "It's a Firebolt 3000, the same brand I had when I was in Hogwarts. Of course, more modern though!" he laughed. Hallie gave him a big hug. 

"Can we try it out? Please?" she pleaded. 

"Not tonight little one," Harry said, "Tomorrow if we have time, just to give you a head start to the rest of your year. I have no doubt you will be brilliant on it, your mother was a fantastic flier." 

Hallie gingerly put the broom back into its box. "Thank you." She whispered again. 

"Now, off to bed you. If you want to try it tomorrow you'll need your rest." Hallie gave him a peck on the cheek and ran up the stairs, Harry smiling after her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The last week was gone before Harry had a chance to breath. They'd had the Malfoy's and Weasley's to dinner one night, and watched the kids play. Even Draco seemed to enjoy the time.

Harry showed Hallie how to call the broom and how to mount it. She soon was flying slowly around their backyard. Harry was correct when she was going to be a great flyer, she was a quick learner and the broom responded to her perfectly. Hallie also spent some time playing with her wand and reading her textbooks.

The first of September came to early for everyone. Hallie was starting to love the quaint house and call it her home, and now she had to leave. But she was happy, since Callista would be there with her. The only thing that plagued her was which house she would be in. Callista had no doubt she'd be in Gryffindor, both her parents were. Harry told her that her mother had been in Gryffindor, but didn't know about her father. She hoped wherever she went, she'd be with Cal.

The day they went to King's Crossing was a beautiful sunny day. In everyone's hearts it was both sad and happy. Hallie kissed Harry and Kyra goodbye, and gave Bridget a big hug. When she boarded the train, she felt tears grow, but she brushed them aside. She waved at everyone from the window. She shared the compartment with Callista, and Ginny's children, Fiona and Draco James.

The train pulled from the station, and Hallie gave one last gaze at the platform where the Potter's, Weasley's, Malfoy's and Bridget stood. She smiled, and thought about how much fun she'd have that year.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Harry watched the train pull away. When it rounded the corner, he turned to his wife. "Well Kyra, do you think it's as bad as if our own daughter was leaving?" he asked. 

"Harry," she replied, "Hallie is our own daughter. Maybe not by blood, but by in our heart she is." She walked away holding the 2 younger girls by their hands. 

Harry stared at the clouds. "You're right." He whispered. "Gemma, your daughter is in good care. I love you now and forever." He walked back to the car. 

Up in the heavens an angel smiled. She'd watched them all summer, and finally felt at ease. "Goodbye Harry." It said. "I love you too, now and forever." She floated away.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

So, what'dya think? PLEASE Review! I'd like it alot alot alot! If no one reviews, I'll stop posting my stories here, since it takes me extra time to, since all my stories are on my website first. And you can flame too, but expect me to say something back!  
  
I actually love this story! I loved the first one, and even if this isn't how I planned it to go, it is still perfect!

CassidyRai  
cassidyrai@hotmail.com  
http://cassidyrai.tripod.com/stories


End file.
